Various types of cage for pet animals, in particular for rabbits and other animals of a similar size, are well known.
Usually, the cages for pet rabbits or other pets comprise a grill cage, usually rectangular and sometimes with a curved or shaped top. The grill cage sits on top of a basin-shaped base or tray.
The basin-shaped base positioned under the grill cage acts as a tray for the litter, a sandy or granular material which absorbs urine and faeces and also provides a warm, comfortable environment for the pet.
A common problem with rabbit cages of the known type is that the space provided for the pet is limited or even insufficient. Restricted, insufficient living space is harmful to the pet's health and welfare.
The only solution in these cases is to use much larger cages. However, this does not solve the problem completely because many homes do not have the sufficient extra space needed to accommodate a large, fixed cage.